


Наследие предков

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "Персонаж по какой-то причине временно превращается в животное без дара речи - с сохранением разума или без такового".На Wintersend.





	Наследие предков

Летнее солнце припекало немилосердно, ни одна тучка на небо не выползла. Ветра не было. И это только утро. О том, что будет ближе к полудню, Николас, стоявший пред командором в распахнутой чуть ли не до пупка, рубашке, старался не думать. Но по любому выходило, что к зениту солнца он и Джулиан будут за воротами Вал Руайо на пути в Монсиммар.  
Николас покосился на Джулиана: рубашка зашнурована под горло, да еще и легкий дублет, застегнутый на все пуговицы, сверху. Да он даже глаза подвел. Когда он оставит уже, наконец, эти проклятые аристократические привычки? Николас считал, что так его любовник похож на бордельную девку, но то ли это значило что-то особое для Джулиана, то ли Джулиану нравилось его злить, а черные линии неизменно очерчивали его веки.  
\- Все понятно? – спросил Бреган.  
Джулиан четко кивнул, но Николас все-таки решил уточнить:  
\- Почему нашему новому рекруту необходим конвой?  
\- Ему необходима защита, - командор почесал небритый подбородок: Женевьев была в Монсиммаре, а больше никому дела тут не было до блистательного внешнего вида. – Я не хочу, чтобы при встрече с храмовниками с ним произошла какая-нибудь… случайность. И именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы он быстрее оказался в нашей твердыне.  
\- Вы же уже объявили Право Призыва. Круг и Церковь должны быть извещены.  
\- Да у него даже документ за моей подписью есть. Но он довольно насолил храмовникам, чтобы у них заложило уши и затуманило взор.  
Николас усмехнулся:  
\- А он, правда, пять раз бежал из Круга?  
\- Семь, - поправил Бреган. – И вот еще что: налаживать дружеские отношения с вашим возможным собратом я не запрещаю, однако будьте осторожны. Не садитесь с ним играть, не бейтесь об заклад и не доставайте его особо расспросами.  
\- Так точно, командор, - откликнулся Николас, среагировав, наконец, на холодный взгляд Джулиана, как бы намекавший, что не его это дело – пытать начальство расспросами.  
Через час они были в приемной Белого Шпиля при полном параде и с приказом командора. Первый чародей Белого Шпиля Эдмондэ посмотрел на них, потом на храмовников, застывших за спиной, безысходно пожевал губами и приказал позвать Иллана.  
Николас ожидал увидеть обычного невзрачного сухощавого зануду, которого только за книгами и можно представить. Ну, или кого-то утонченного – с таким-то именем. Но никак не разбойничьего вида мужчину, вошедшего в зал. Он был ростом с Джулиана и почти так же широк в плечах, зелено-черная мантия, украшенная перьями, не могла скрыть хорошего телосложения, а поступь выдавала если не воинскую подготовку, то уж как минимум физическую: убегал Иллан явно не фигурально и не только с помощью магии. У него было открытое лицо с правильными чертами, приветливая ухмылка и блестящие азартом зеленые глаза. В правом ухе красовалась золотая серьга, а закатанные до локтей рукава обнажали изукрашенные мудреными письменами руки. Тяжелый черного дерева посох он держал так, точно знал, что сила, конечно, в знании, но порой – и в добром ударе.  
Маг быстро окинул взглядом стражей и сдержанно кивнул.  
\- Звали, господин Первый Чародей? – издевательски поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, - прокряхтел Эдмондэ. – Сегодня ты, наконец, покинешь Круг Магов, чтобы присоединиться к серым стражам, - старик пожевал губами вновь. – Удачи тебе.  
\- Благодарю, дорогой друг, - маг чуть заметно кивнул. – Только прежде, чем ты, наконец, лишишься счастья меня видеть, верни одну вещь, принадлежащую мне.  
Николас почувствовал, как собрался Джулиан, уже готовый выхватить меч. Храмовники напротив сделали тоже самое. Да уж, задание точно не будет скучным.  
А маг точно не собирался делать жизнь проще:  
\- Фиал с моей кровью.  
Один из храмовников сделал шаг вперед, но клинка не обнажил, понимая, к чему это приведет. Эдмондэ посмотрел на служителя Церкви и страдальчески вздохнул:  
\- Он будет передан командору, когда ты пройдешь посвящение.  
\- Что ж, хорошо, - внезапно согласился Иллан. – Доброго вам здоровья, дорогой друг.  
И маг обернулся. Николас обратился к нему первым:  
\- Мы будет сопровождать тебя, Иллан. Меня зовут Николас, а это – Джулиан.  
\- Рад знакомству, - тот улыбнулся как кот, обожравшийся сметаны, и окинул чуть более пристальным взглядом Джулиана. Было у Николаса подозрение, что он оценивает вовсе не внушительный двуручник за спиной его товарища, но заставил себя об этом пока не думать. – Не лучшее время дня для путешествия, но раньше выйдем, раньше придем.  
Николас кивнул и пошел прочь первым, оставив Джулиана замыкать. Перед Шпилем их ждали лошади. До того, как он увидел мага, Николас сомневался: не взять ли их рекруту ишака, а то неприятно будет, если что-нибудь все же случится. Но теперь, посмотрев, как Иллан вскочил в седло и уверенно сжал коленями бока лошади, сомнения он растерял, а вот вопрос приобрел:  
\- Ты точно маг? – скептически поинтересовался Николас.  
\- А ты точно серый страж? – спросил Иллан в ответ.  
\- Выдвигаемся, - прервал начинающую зарождаться ссору Джулиан.

Маг был невыносим. Он постоянно говорил и задавал вопросы. Николас считал себя еще тем болтуном, но по сравнению с Илланом он был скромной монашкой. Что самое ужасное, тот не нуждался в собеседнике – вынужденных слушателей вполне хватало. Попытавшись узнать об Ордене и посвящении больше, но поняв, что на эту тему рот у его сопровождающих зашит, Иллан завел разговор о перипетиях отношений магов и Церкви. А когда Николас все-таки не удержался и спросил, сколько раз тот бежал из Круга, ответил, что пятнадцать, и сейчас он расскажет, как это было. Рассказ о своих путешествиях, который звучал на грани возможного и какого-то бредового сна, он перемежал рассказами о женщинах и изредка об орлесианской аристократии. Джулиан обжигал его спину холодным взглядом, явно намереваясь потребовать сатисфакции от виновника этого словесного потока, и вовсе не от мага. А маг, стоит сказать, так и продолжал «оглаживать» Джулиана взглядом. В то же время паршивец знал, как и что говорить: рассказы его были интересными, а над шутками нельзя было не посмеяться. Николасу пару раз показалось, что даже Джулиан усмехнулся – что уж в любом случае было больше его привычной полуулыбки, прибереженной для хорошей забавы.

Один раз им встретился отряд храмовников. Иллан тут же затих и даже старался не смотреть в их сторону. Николас вскинул на руку щит с гербом Серых, чтобы у служителей Церкви чего не взыграло: было ясно, что рекрут явно им знаком. Один из рыцарей остановился, поднял забрало – оказалось, женщина. Она проводила Иллана долгим злым взглядом черных, подведенных глаз; Николас даже заметил, как она сжала и разжала кулак, но ничего не сказала. Когда они отъехали подальше, Иллан ухмыльнулся и прокомментировал:  
\- Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. Рыцарь Катрин с меня б живого не слезла, будь ее воля…  
Николас оценил двусмысленность фразы и скептически хмыкнул.  
Слава Создателю, путь до Монсиммара был недолгим; если не останавливаться на ночь на постоялых дворах, а прямо на тракте, то три дня. В ранних сумерках они сошли с дороги, чтобы устроиться на ночлег.

Джулиан смотрел на Николаса неприязненно, точно намекая, что командор приказывал – никаких игр. Но Николас отмахнулся: у него сегодня была легкая рука и карта шла. К тому же, играли они всего лишь на рассказы, сразу оговорив, что ничего больше про Орден Николас рассказывать не будет. Послушав пару анекдотических историй про самую прекрасную женщину Андерфелса, с которой Иллан с удовольствием остался бы и вырастил пару ребятишек, и самый бесславный побег Иллана, Джулиан оставил Николаса нести первую стражу и лег спать.  
Николас тут же проиграл, и Иллан не постеснялся задать свой вопрос:  
\- Джулиан – твой мужчина?  
Николас сжал зубы, но выдавил:  
\- Да. И лучше тебе больше подобных вопросов не задавать.  
\- Ну ладно, что мы – как дети, на вопросы играем… Мне вот отчаянно нравится твоя рубашка.  
\- Маги не носят подобные рубашки, - ухмыльнулся Николас, но намек понял и раздал заново.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, что маги носят или не носят под мантией? – загадочно улыбнулся Иллан. – Проверял?  
Николас закатил глаза.  
В течении часа Иллан обзавелся его рубашкой, поясом и охотничьим ножом. Самому Николасу шмотки мага были не нужны, и он снимал амулеты и прочие магические штучки: одно кольцо с защитой от огня, а сейчас вот он держал в руке какой-то еще более мудреный амулет.  
\- Что это?.  
\- Честно говоря, сам не знаю. Одна… леди подарила, - Иллан пожал плечами. – Я проверял – никаких заклятий на нем нет. Памятная для меня вещь.  
Николас всмотрелся в темно-зеленого, переливающегося змея, закрутившегося в невообразимую петлю, и нацепил себе на шею…

Иллан проснулся от того, что кто-то яростно бил его по лицу чем-то мягким, но когтистым. Открыв глаза, он увидел большого белого кота, отчаянно пытающегося его растолкать лапой. Убедившись, что цель достигнута, животное возмущенно зашипело.  
\- Что такое, котик? – сонно отозвался маг, пытаясь сообразить, откуда бы такому чуду объявиться посередь Южного Тракта.  
Кот выглядел ухоженным, но ошейника или какого-то украшения на нем не было, а если было бы, так Иллан решил бы, что скотина сбежала из экипажа какой-нибудь знатной особы, прошедшего с утра пораньше по дороге. Хотя какое с утра пораньше? Предрассветные сумерки еще не занялись! Они с Николасом доигрались до того, что маг чуть ли не всю его стражу отсидел. Но потом, все же завалился спать, а воин остался бодрствовать.  
На слова Иллана кот разумной речью, конечно, не ответил, но зато откликнулся Джулиан:  
\- Иллан, где Николас?  
Маг сел, пожимая плечами:  
\- Мне-то почем знать? Может, отлить пошел.  
Джулиан покачал головой, а вот кот зашипел пуще прежнего.  
\- Это что? – поинтересовался страж.  
\- Чтоб я знал, - буркнул маг. – Откуда на тракте такому взяться? Может, он дикий какой? – Джулиан подкинул в догоравшие угли хвороста и раздул костер снова. – Какой красивый котик. Джулиан, дай ему еды!  
Тон у мага был такой, будто он сейчас начнет молить взять животное с собой.  
Кот, точно поняв фразу, пошел к стражу. Правда, он не стал покорно ждать подачки, а принялся драть голенище сапога Джулиана. Тот схватил его за шкирку, за что получил пару глубоких царапин на руке. Кот яростно мяукнул. Страж посмотрел на него с укором, а Иллан, наконец, понял, что ему казалось странным – ему удалось разглядеть цвет шерсти животного в свете костра: светлый, персиковый. Или – русый, как волосы Николаса.  
Джулиан же гадал, бывают ли у котов такие голубые глаза, да еще и хамоватый прищур.  
\- Иллан… - с предостережением начал страж.  
\- Я тут не причем, Создателем клянусь! – поспешил отозваться маг.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?!  
\- Ничего! Мы в карты играли, и все. Ну, выиграл я у него какие-то вещички, и он у меня какие-то выиграл…  
На месте, где сидел Николас, валялась груда шмотья. В свете костра блеснул оказавшийся сверху амулет. Мага поразила догадка.  
\- Подожди-ка… - он слышал о таких штучках: катализаторы для магов-перевертышей. В Круге считали, что это природная способность и чуть ли не по наследству передается. Кто-то говорил, что такие маги – не маги вовсе, а все равно что оборотни, только с мозгами и самоконтролем. Был один знаток темы из Ферелдена, который даже навострился их отличать и, говорили, таких вот штучек понаделал. А Иллан-то гадал, что это за артефакт!   
– Джулиан, ты знаешь что-нибудь про семью Николаса?  
Маг поднял амулет с груды одежды.  
\- Нет. Какое это…  
\- Да никакого, ровно никакого.  
\- Сними свое заклятие.  
\- Говорю ж тебе, оно не мое. - Кот, отпущенный наземь, зло и неверяще смотрел на мага. Иллан наклонился погладить животное: – Ууу, киса!   
Но тут же получил по руке острыми когтями.  
Кот отошел к Джулиану и показательно уселся рядом.  
\- Неважно. Сними! – потребовал страж.  
\- Не могу, - развел руками маг, но Джулиан таких ответов не принимал. В грудь Иллана уперлось острие меча.  
\- О, как быстро мы перешли к делу, - похабно ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Сними заклятие, - по слогам произнес страж. Взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего.  
Маг вздохнул:  
– Я, правда, не могу. Если то, о чем я слышал, - правда, то вот эта штучка, - он покачал перед Джулианом амулетом, - заставляет магов-оборотней превращаться в свое животное.  
\- Николас - не маг.  
\- Но может кто-то из его предков был таковым.  
Кот безысходно уперся лбом в сапог Джулиана.  
\- Предположим, это правда, - страж надавил мечом сильнее.  
\- Это – правда! – возмутился маг. – Стал бы я…  
Джулиан посмотрел на него скептически.  
\- Впрочем, ты прав, стал бы, - согласился маг, сладко улыбнувшись. - Но не при таких обстоятельствах.  
\- Дальше.  
\- А дальше только ждать, пока он превратится обратно, - снять заклятие, которого не было, никто бы не смог.  
Джулиан такого ответа явно не ожидал: на его лице отразилось некоторое сомнение. Иллан провел кончиками пальцев по острию меча стража и томно посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Раз уж нам все равно – только ждать, может быть…  
Закончить он не успел: Джулиан владел мечом на редкость ловко – острие выскользнуло из-под пальцев мага и, едва-едва коснувшись кожи, просвистело над ухом, Иллан и ахнуть не успел. На его щеке тут же засочился красным тончайший порез. Страж убрал меч, а кот у его ног мстительно мявкнул.  
Они собрали вещи, перекусили сами и покормили кота и отправились в путь затемно, а в глубокой ночи этого же дня уже были в Монсиммаре.

То, что Женевьев была в одной ночной рубашке, халате и домашних туфлях, не мешало ей смотреть на прибывших так, точно она императрица Орлея.   
\- Добро пожаловать, Иллан, - сухо поприветствовала она, а стражу просто кивнула, перед тем как задать ожидаемый вопрос: - Вас должно быть трое. Где Николас?  
Джулиан вздохнул. Иллан заинтересованно изучал пол.  
\- В чем проблема? Что у тебя за пазухой, Джулиан? – его дублет и в самом деле заметно топорщился. Мужчина отвернул край, оттуда выглянула нахальная кошачья морда и приветственно мявкнула.  
Джулиан очень надеялся, что этим все и ограничится, но Николас, похоже, решил полностью воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности. Он завозился, и Джулиану пришлось опустить его на пол. Кот подбежал к Женевьев, потерся боком об одну ее ногу, а затем о другую, и громко заурчал.  
\- Это что? – в замешательстве поинтересовалась она.  
\- Николас, - Джулиан чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, произнося это.  
Иллан бросил короткий взгляд на женщину и понял, почему Джулиан последние несколько часов находился на взводе: предвкушал. Женевьев покраснела, с возмущением посмотрела на скотину и… 

Джулиан только вознамерился поспать, но тут в дверь поскреблись. Страж снова встал и впустил Николаса. Тот запрыгнул на кровать и принялся вылизываться с выражением крайнего удовлетворения, а ровно за секунду до грозного стука в дверь спрятался под подушку.  
Джулиан обреченно открыл: спокойствия ему было не видать.  
\- Где эта тварь? – Женевьев была весьма и весьма зла.  
\- Николас? – невозмутимо уточнил страж. – Я не видел его с сегодняшнего утра.  
Женевьев возмущенно выдохнула, но обвинять Джулиана во лжи не решилась. Закрыв дверь, тот мысленно взмолился, чтобы Бреган поскорее вернулся из Вал Руйао – в его присутствии Николас даже в таком виде не решился бы терроризировать женщину.

Вот уже неделю твердыня Серых не знала покоя: Николас доводил Женевьев до бешенства – приносил крыс в постель, устраивал кошачьи концерты под окнами, ходил за ней на обед и жалостливо смотрел, как она ест, требуя поделиться и всячески давя на жалость, а затем воровал и прятал ее расчески. И недалек был тот час, когда она плюнула бы на ценность его как человека и прибила его как кота. Впрочем, от наглого животного страдала не только Женевьев, но и весь Орден – подранные штаны, стащенные и припрятанные амулеты, дохлые птички в личных вещах, острый запах помеченной территории и прочее, прочее.  
Иллан уж не знал, какому богу помолиться, лишь бы кот оборотился обратно - но в основном из-за косых взглядов будущих братьев про Ордену. А с Николасом-то он общий язык нашел легко – у мага всегда был припрятан кусочек повкуснее, а потому, несмотря на попытки перевести знакомство с Джулианом в более близкое, кот его терпел.   
Маги Ордена заседали в библиотеке – которая стала любимым местом святотатства Николаса: вырванные странницы явно приводили его в состояние умиротворения – часами, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь, но так как среди них не было ни одного мага-оборотня, ничего кроме ожидания они так и не смогли предложить. Ситуация осложнялась еще и тем, что маги затруднялись сказать, сознателен ли кот или «бессознателен», то есть – Николас это или просто безмозглая хамоватая тварь. Но Джулиан-то был уверен, что это вполне себе Николас: нужно больно какому-то коту находить в его вещах подводку для глаз и топить ее в ночном горшке?..

Страж лег на кровать, а кот тут же устроился под боком и приятно, уютно заурчал. Джулиан почесал его за ушком, отчего кот заурчал чуть ли не вдвое усерднее.  
\- Ну зачем ты нассал ей в сапог, а? – поинтересовался он.  
Впрочем, игра стоила свеч…

Николас потом не раз вспоминал свои бравые подвиги и последующую расплату за оные. Ну кто же знал, что все сказки про его прабабку, которая была родом откуда-то с севера Ферелдена, чуть ли не из хасиндов, правда? 

***

Дункан не любил бывать в Башне на озере Каленхад – слишком много неприятных воспоминаний. Впрочем, было что и хорошего вспомнить про это место. Кстати, о хорошем: он искренне надеялся, что тот маг, за которым он прибыл, сейчас в Круге, а не…  
\- Не хочу вас расстраивать, страж-командор, - первый чародей Ирвинг развел руками, - но Андерс снова сбежал. Ничем не могу это объяснить. Как только ему удается обманывать бдительность храмовников Грегора…  
«Как-как, - ворчливо подумал Дункан. – Семейная черта. Вот подождите, он еще кота заведет…»  
Но вслух ничего не сказал.  
\- Но у нас тут одна история приключилась, - продолжал Ирвинг, покосившись через плечо на Каллена. – Ваше вмешательство очень бы помогло…


End file.
